Time force Truth or Dare
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: Jen and Katie decide to play a little game will it turn out the way they plan?


Disclaimer don't own Time force

Jen was reading a newspaper to catch up on present day news, Katie came in with groceries putting them on the counter."Hey Jen" Katie said putting some of the groceries away"Oh hey Katie" Jen said still looking at the paper wondering."What are you doing?" Katie asked looking at Jen."Oh nothing just looking at the news." Jen said putting down her newspaper and going over to Katie."Hey Jen why don't we play a game."Katie said trying to break the silence."Like what?" Jen asked confused."You know the game we always played." Katie smirked."What game?" Jen asked still confused."Truth or Dare." Katie said hoping Jen knew about the game so she wouldn't have to explain to her."Oh that game I liked that game, Remember when we played with Alex, Trip,and Lucas."Jen said smiling"Yeah and we had to do stuff that we thought was weird." Katie added"I loved that game, but too bad we can't play it again." Jen said sadly. "But we still can we can asked the gang to play Eric included. a sleepover for Eric he's looks lonely." Katie said "That's a good idea let me call Eric." Jen said racing to the phone to call Eric."Hey Boys come down for a second." Katie said. "Coming." Lucas said racing Trip and Wes down the stairs."No fair!" Trip whined." We all know you cheated Lucas." Wes said." But I still won hah." Lucas teased. "Yeah yeah shut up and come on." Wes said walking to Katie."OK tonight we will have a sleep over." Katie said Trip raised his hand "Yes Trip?" Katie asked "I thought sleep overs were for girls?" Trip asked confused."Sometimes there are different ways to say them for boys or girls."Katie explained"Oh OK." Trip said."OK and?" Lucas asked." Well that means you have to get ready."Katie said pointing upstairs."Fine!" The boys said going upstairs. Jen dials Eric's phone number. "Hello?" Eric asked a little disturbed."Hey Eric I was wondering if you can come over tonight?" Jen said hoping he will say yes."I don't know" Eric said "Oh come on please Eric" Jen said putting on her begging voice." Fine! I hate when you do that!" Eric said angerly."Yay! Bring your blanket, pillow and Pj's See you then bye!" Jen said "Bye." Eric said hanging up the phone. "Yes." Jen said as she ran upstairs to meet Katie" So?" Katie asked putting her hands on her hips."He said YES!" Jen said happily." How did you make him come?" Katie asked already knowing she threaten him or something."I convinced him." Jen said "OK the boys are getting ready so we can set everything up." Katie informed."OK let's get started." Jen said

2 hours later

"Done" Katie said with relief laying on the floor." We finally did it." Jen said taking some baked goods out the oven." Well I did most of the heavy lifting." Katie said rubbing her arm."Well it's done, we have our stuff right." Jen asked decorating the snacks."Yep, But you did tell Eric what to bring right?" Katie asked"I did" Jen said."I'm done finally!" Wes said coming down stairs."Wow Wes I didn't know you are prepared for events" Jen said surprised."Yep come on Lucas don't forget to bring Trip" Wes said "OK come on Trip." Lucas said dragging Trip down the stairs."Cool Snacks!" Wes said about to go for a cookie when Jen slapped his hand."HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"Wes said angerly rubbing his hand."Not yet until Eric get's here." Jen said looking at Wes. Then the door bell rings Jen had gotten for the tower to let he or she know someones at the door just in case they are doing something private."That must be him!" Jen said as she ran down stairs and opened the door to see Eric with a backpack."Hey Eric come in" Jen said pointing upstairs and closing the door."OK this is awkward."He thought to him self as he went upstairs. "Oh hey Eric did you bring your stuff? Katie asked."Yes I did like Jen asked but why are you guys wearing your Pj's?" He asked looking around. "She didn't tell you?" Katie asked. "Uh no she just said to come over." Eric said. "We are having a sleep over." Katie said. when she said that Eric backed up slowly trying to make his way back to the door but Jen locked him in. " I don't do Sleep overs or slumber parties it's not natural for a man to be apart of these kind of things" Eric said hoping he might get out of this. " Is Little Eric afraid of girly things?" Jen taunted in her taunting voice. "No I'm not afraid. Eric said trying to turn it back on her. "Or is it because we might have cooties?" Katie added looking at Eric. "No I'm over the cootie thing I don't feel comfortable doing this stuff I have a reputation to hold here." Eric added "So you will stay here or else!" Jen threatened. "Fine" Eric said sitting down. Jen sat In the middle of Wes and Eric then winked at Katie. "Ok so who wants to play a game?" Katie asked looking around."Why don't we play truth or dare?" Katie suggested"Ok sure how does it go?" Trip asked." well you can choose from truth or Dare and you have to complete that task by either doing it or answering the question." Katie said "Ok I'm in!" Trip said "all of us are in ."Wes said "Ok Trip go first Truth or Dare?" Katie asked looking at him "UMM Truth." Trip said."Ok Did you eat Lucas's last piece of Cake?" Katie asked him. "False I didn't eat his cake" Trip said "Ok Wes truth or Dare." Lucas said "Dare I guess." Wes said. "I Dare you to kiss Eric." Lucas said "Wait What?!" Wes said" Kiss Eric." Lucas said."But that's a automatic death sentence!" Wes said looking at Eric. Eric gave Wes the If you do I'll kill you stare."Can I have truth!" Wes said trying to get out of this situation "Nope too late." Lucas said "COME ON GUYS DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS HE'LL KILL ME THEN MAKE ME A ZOMBIE AND KILL ME AGAIN." Wes begged "Katie don't make me do this i'll do anything just please don't make me do this!" Wes begged "We all know you'll do anything someone tells you." Katie said trying to make a point."That's not totally true, sometimes I refuse." Wes said making his point. "Wes I swear if you kiss me I'll hunt you down and kill you." Eric threatened."Look Eric you have to go along with the game." Jen said trying to calm him down."I don't care if he kisses me I'll Freaken kill him!" Eric said"Ok look if you let him we wouldn't make you come to a girly thing again ok." Jen said."How do I know you will not break your promise?" Eric asked."Because Katie will make sure I don't break my promise, right Katie?" Jen said"Yep i'll make sure of that." Katie said."Fine I'll do it really quick you better not tell this to anyone or you guys are the ones being hunted by me got it!" Eric threatened"Got it." Everyone said. Wes looks at Eric they both close their eyes and Eric gives Wes a quick Kiss on the lips."Is that good enough for you?" Eric asked."Nope a little longer." They said. Eric closes his eyes again and kiss Wes a little longer. Inside he was grossed out completely. "Trip what are they thinking?" Lucas asked." Want me to check." Trip asked."Yeah." Lucas said excited "Well Eric is grossed out so is Wes." Trip said."So that's it?" Lucas asked a little disappointed. Eric let's go and He and Wes run to the sink and rinse their mouths out They both sit down and look at The rest of the gang."Yeah right." Lucas said."YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR SO HELP ME!" Eric cursed. "let's do something else ."Eric said "Ok umm how about a movie?" Katie suggested"Good for me as long as it's has action." Eric said he sat on the couch Wes sits next to him . "Movie hurry up I don't have all day!" Eric yelled a little ticked off. They put in a movie at first it started off with some action for a while then it had a sex scene. It started out with a kiss and went from there. "Oh great just when I though I didn't have to see something like this again!" Eric said putting a pillow on his face Wes scoots a little away from Eric."Can we watch something else please." Wes begged still grossed out about what happen with him and Eric."Ok." Katie said. Picking out another movie." Eric asked with the pillow on his face."How about a Kids movie?" Katie asked."It'll do for now."Eric said. She puts in a kids movie and they watch it for about 2 hours now everyone's tired."Ok i'm hitting the sack goodnight." Wes said yawning and stretching, he get's up and goes upstairs. "I should be getting to sleep too so EVERYONE OFF THE COUCH!"Eric yelled pushing them off the couch."Fine." They said as they went up stairs. "Oh Jen." Eric said before she went up stairs."Yes Eric?" She asked looking at him."Thanks." Eric smiled laying down on his pillow."Your welcome."Jen said as she went upstairs and turning off the lights.

The next day

"Morning Sleepy Head!" Jen said looking down on Eric who was half asleep."WHAT!" He said looking up at everyone who was looking at him. Then he fell got off the couch."You were asleep for a while so I decided to wake you up for breakfast." Jen said helping him up."Thanks I guess" He said getting up and heading over to the table."So how was our so called sleep-over?" Katie asked eating her pancakes Jen made."Still grossed out but it was ok."Eric said eating his eggs."That's good, so want to hang out later?" Katie asked finishing her breakfast."I'll see, thanks for the food but I have to go." Eric said finishing his breakfast and heading out the door."Bye Eric." They all said waving Goodbye."They aren't so bad after all."Eric thought to himself as he got in his car and drove off.

The end Thanks for reading just something to write about. And Eric and Wes are not Gay so it was just a game.


End file.
